El Burdel
by bluevampire22
Summary: Mi historia no es… No es una historia, en la que todo es color de rosa. Es una historia dolorosa y lacerante, como la vida... o al menos así me han enseñado a sobrellevarla. Solo necesitas un buen cuerpo y ser amable para conseguir lo que quieres. Y bueno yo soy... Soy Bella Swan... Mejor conocida como 'ISA SEX LADY'
1. Prologo

Soy Isabella… ya no estoy segura de ser una Swan.

Mis padres estarían tan decepcionados de mí.

Mi historia no es… No es una historia, en la que todo es color de rosa y hay mucho amor en ella.

No, esta es una historia _diferente._

Una historia dolorosa y lacerante, como la vida... o al menos así me han enseñado a sobrellevarla.

Una pequeña de 12 años es la que tiene estos pensamientos, una niña que se ha visto obligada a madurar para su propio bien, una niña que tuvo que para de reír y detenerse a pensar en las soluciones a sus problemas y decidir entre huir de ellos o afrontarlos, es una niña que se ha tenido que convertir en frió y duro hielo para no ser lastimada por nada ni por nadie, es una pequeña que no muestra el menor atisbo de sentimientos para no tener que sufrir.

Una niña que se convirtió en mujer.

Esa niña que se convirtió en _'ISA SEX LADY'_.

* * *

Aquí yo con un pequeño proyecto, o sí! _(baile de felicidad)_, esto vino de mi retorcida mente hace meses, Saben busque mucho!, mucho tiempo, algo así, pero no encontré nada =C, así que me dije,_ blue? si no lo encuentras por que no hacerlo?_ y así nació esta locura xD. Espero les guste! tratare de actualizar cada 5 días, si! se que es mucho!, pero me niego a publicar algo que no sienta que se merecen!, y esta demás decir que la escuela no me dejara mucho tiempo. Si excusas tontas! pero les juro que publicare a mas tardar en esos 5 días, si no es que antes.

nos leemos!

_Blue fuera!_


	2. Chapter 1: Todo comienza

**Mi historia no es… No es una historia, en la que todo es color de rosa. Es una historia dolorosa y lacerante, como la vida... o al menos así me han enseñado a sobrellevarla. Solo necesitas un buen cuerpo y ser amable para conseguir lo que quieres. Y bueno yo soy... Soy Bella Swan... Mejor conocida como 'ISA SEX LADY'**

Y bueno soy nueva así que no me maten y perdón por tardar tanto... pero ya tengo hasta el capi 7

* * *

Capitulo 1: todo comienza

_Pov Bella_

_Íbamos en el auto, camino a la escuela, mi madre estaba en el asiento trasero conmigo, yo estaba recostada en su regazo mientras ella me recitaba un cuento, papá conducía mirándonos con amor por espejo retrovisor._

_-Y así el príncipe con un beso de amor despertó a la hermosa princesita- acaricio mis cabellos y me dio un suave beso en la coronilla-y me acarició los cabellos- y vivieron felices por siempre_

_De la nada un tráiler se atravesó en nuestro camino y todo se volvió blanco..._

-ISABELLA!-

El grito que me despertaba todos los días se hizo presente. Desde hace 5 años era el mismo grito, y tenía el mismo sueño, me di cuenta que pequeñas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, las limpie con mis dedos, la puerta se abrió de golpe asustándome.

-Isabella querida...- Ho-Ho ese tono empalagoso en la voz de Victoria era peligroso- porque… ¡NO ATENDIAS CUANDO TE GRITE! ¿¡QUIERES QUE ME QUEDE SIN VOZ?!

Estaba imperturbable, hace unos años me di cuenta que llorar o sollozar solo lo hacía peor.

-voy- me levante de mi pequeña cama y me puse mis viejos zapatos. Ya no tenía otra ropa, más que este viejo pantalón y está rota polera. Victoria le dio todas mis lindas vestimentas a Kate, su hija.

Kate no era mala, siempre que Victoria me dejaba sin alimentar, ella escondía la mitad de su comida y me la pasaba por debajo de la puerta, y me dejaba jugar con sus cosas y era muy atenta todo eso incluyendo lo bonita que es: cabello rubio platinado a la mitad de la espalda, ojos azules, piel en extremo tersa y pálida, y delgada.

En cambio yo era... Ojos y pelo chocolate, delgaducha, y mi piel pálida. Soy lo que podría llamarse 'normal'

-haces el desayuno y le das el uniforme a Kate- me entrego una lista con todas mis tareas

Y así... comenzó otro día horrible en la vida de Isabella Swan...

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Limpiaba la habitación de Kate, ella arreglaba su cama y acomodaba sus ropas, restándome trabajo, pero esa era mi excusa, para visitar la que alguna vez fue mi pieza*.

Comencé a despolvar el pequeño escritorio tallado a mano que mama me regalo cuando cumplí 5 años, limpie las telarañas de debajo de este y... No estoy segura de que golpe, pero de un doble fondo salió el libro de cuentos que papa me leía para dormir, el cual escondían. Para que no me desvelará leyendo cuando ellos ya dormitaban.

Lo abrí.

Dentro había una carta.

(Carta)  
_Para nuestra amada Bella..._

_Cuando leas esto probablemente ya no estaremos contigo, de otra forma jamás hubieras hallado el libro de cuentos, en fin, cariño no se... que decirte._

_Demonios esto es difícil- decía tachado con tinta negra._

_Nena por sobre todo queríamos decirte que te amamos como nada en el mundo, y como te conocemos muy bien, también queríamos darte a conocer que nada de esto es tu culpa._

_Dejamos todo a tu nombre en cuanto cumplas 18, podrás reclamarle a Victoria por tus bienes._

_Creo... Que eso es todo._

_Con el más grande amor y cariño mama y papa._

(Fin de carta)

Tome las hojas de detrás de esa y en efecto, estaban las escrituras de la casa, los autos, los papeles de las cuentas en el banco, de el Jet privado de papa, de el velero de mama, todo estaba a mi nombre.

Y firmado como aval por... Por Victoria, ella lo sabía y aun así me trataba pésimo.

Escondí la carta y el libro entre mis ropas y salí corriendo a mi habitación, metí mis pertenencias debajo de la cama y me puse a pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

La carta.

Las escrituras.

Los autos.

Todo es mio... Todo...

Estaban cenando mientras yo les servía el postre, pastel de trufa.

-Mami puedo ir al cumpleaños Sam Uley?- pregunto Kate, cuando le servía a Victoria y se me resbaló la rebanada de pastel en el vestido de Victoria.

Sam era un niño que me había encontrado varias veces en el supermercado cuando salía a hacer las compras, es amable, guapo, caballeroso y no me menospreciaba por mi vestimenta, las veces que lo encontré el se ofrecía amablemente a cargar mis bolsas, aunque nunca acepte.

-Niña estúpida!- me grito, mientras yo dejaba la bandeja con comida en la mesa- ¡¿SABES LO QUE CUESTA ESTE VESTIDO!? ¡ES MAS VALIOSO QUE TU!- me abofeteo

-¿Si?, ¡Y lo compraste con mi herencia, supongo entonces es mío!- dije conteniendo las lágrimas de odio y rencor eso era lo único que pensaba en ese momento.

-Qu.. Qué?- susurro

-Lo sé Victoria, lo sé todo. La casa, los autos, la ropa que usas, Es mía todo esto es mío. Leí la carta 'Querida'- hable un poco más alto

-¡ESTAS CASTIGADA! SIN CENAR!, LARGATE A TU HABITCION!- Corrí a mi pieza y me encerró, comencé a llorar

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche, en cuanto me tranquilice de mi ataque de histeria leí mi libro de cuentos. Moría de hambre.

Tres leves golpecitos en mi puerta y supe que era ella, Kate que me traía comida.

Corrí a abrir la puerta y en lugar de Kate me encontré a James con un plato en su mano izquierda.

-Bella- susurro

-Ja- James- trate de cerrar la puerta lo más rápido posible, pero colocó su pie entre esta y la pared y me fue imposible.

-Que sucede Bella?, no le tienes confianza al esposo de tu 'nani'- reconocí el apodo que le daba a Victoria antes de que murieran mis padres, no me di cuenta cuando James me tenía casi acorralada contra mi cama. Comenzó a pasar su dedo por mi cuello y mi clavícula y luego afianzo su mano en mi espalda baja.

Yo estaba muy asustada, tanto que no encontraba mi voz para gritar. Y la vi allí presenciando todo esto con el jarrón favorito de casimir de Victoria en la mano, acercándose sigilosamente.

Kate golpeo a su padrastro con el jarrón justo en la nuca y este cayo desmayado

-Rápido Bell's, no hay mucho tiempo- me tomo de la mano hasta su habitación. Allí comenzó a sacar mucha de la que antes era mi ropa y una mochila grande de Barbie en donde iba metiéndolo todo, yo aun seguía en shock.

-g.. Gra- gracias- logre articular

-no hay de que, ahora ayúdame a meter esto aquí- señalo la mochila y las ropas con la barbilla, sin más, comencé a meter mudas de ropa, y unos cuantos pares de tenis converse. Amaba esos tenis.

-toma- me entrego una pequeña bolsita, cuando la abrí me sorprendió la cantidad de efectivo que había allí.

-Kate n...-

-Calla, sabía que lo necesitaría algún día, e estado ahorrando desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora, tienes que irte, y no regreses Isabella es una orden!-

-Gracias...- la abrase y mas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos

-no hay de que- me correspondió al abrazo, después se separo de mi y con sus pulgares limpio los rastros de lagrimas que quedaban, recordé a James a dos habitaciones de esta. Y la mire preocupada

- ya sé que dirás, tranquila mama me llevara temprano al aeropuerto me iré a vivir con mis tíos Carmen y Elazar, a Alaska- me sonrió con dulzura -Por favor cuídate mucho!, te voy a extrañar.- me entrego unos papeles, mientras besaba mis mejillas.

-qué son?-

-Tienes tíos y una prima- Ok esto es raro- Son los Brandon, Viven en Biloxi, Mississippi.- nosotros vivíamos en Ohio como mierda llegare allí?

-Kate... Pero vivimos en Ohio como llegare hasta allá?

-Soy genial!, tienes allí 1 boleto con destino a Mississippi- señalo la maleta de Barbie- lo compre hace mucho tiene la firma de mama, no preguntes como la obtuve, solo ve y busca el avión es para mañana a las 8:00 am, así que te irás conmigo y mama en el taxi a 'despedirme'-acentuó la última palabra-, llevare esta mochila como si fuera mía- señalo la mochila de antes- cuando me este despidiendo de mama tomaras la mochila y correrás a la salida hacia tu avión, e iras con tus tíos y serás tan feliz que reventaras y todo eso lo harás por mi!- sonrió con suficiencia, diciendo todo de golpe.

-Eres la mejor- la abrase, esta noche he estado muy sentimental- lo sé, ahora dormirás aquí, conmigo y, mañana ninguna de las dos volverá a sentir miedo y no digas nada!- concluyo cuando vio que iba a protestar- ahora entra en la cama que mañana será un día muuuyyy largo- se recostó a mi lado derecho. Y así pase una de las más horribles y hermosas de mi vida.

* * *

Shalala estoy feliz por publicar mi primer capitulo, en fin espero les haya gustado chic s y sobre todo gracias por leerme. No saben cuanto me emocione con mi primer review, casi salte, Jaa ok bueno si salte. Gracias a Tod s y espero sigan esta historia

_Blue fuera!_


	3. Chapter 2: Experiencias horribles

**Mi historia no es… No es una historia, en la que todo es color de rosa. Es una historia dolorosa y lacerante, como la vida... o al menos así me han enseñado a sobrellevarla. Solo necesitas un buen cuerpo y ser amable para conseguir lo que quieres. Y bueno yo soy... Soy Bella Swan... Mejor conocida como 'ISA SEX LADY'**

La idea es mía, los personajes son de la fabulosa S.M. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**Cap 2 :Experiencias horribles**

Pov Bella

Es de mañana, aun es muy temprano, según el despertador.

Me despertaron los pequeños hilos de luz solar que se colaban por la cortina de Hello Kiti.

Me levante a tomar un baño, (suerte que el cuarto de Kate tiene uno), el contacto de el agua contra mi piel me desesteraba.

A los pocos minutos de terminar mi ducha comencé a escuchar ruidos en el cuarto de Kate.

Tal vez Kate al fin despertó, me vestí en tiempo récord, puesto que había llevado mis vestimentas al baño.

Salí y vi algo aun más horrible que la muerte de mis padres.

Kate estaba debajo de James, en la cama, sangrando, y este tenía sus pantalones y bóxer abajo mientras abusaba de ella.

Sentí un horrible mareo, cortesía de la sangre. Ella no hablaba, pero artículo sin hacer ruido un leve 'Vete', a lo cual yo negué.

Salí corriendo sin hacer ruido, y baje las escaleras directo a Victoria, en cuanto la vi no pude evitar el impulso de abrazarla como cuando era pequeña.

-Bella? -me correspondió esta, algo sorprendida.

-El.. El la.. La esta lastimando... Por.. Por favor... Ayúdala- dije mientras la movía bruscamente

-a quien están lastimando?- pregunto con miedo

- A Kate- solloce

-quédate aquí, subiré, llama a la policía

Asentí y en cuanto desapareció escaleras arriba llame.

-en que puedo ayudarle

-hola soy Isabella Swan, tengo 12 años, por favor James las lastimara, vengan.

-tranquila nena donde se encuentran?

-calle bosques, numero 1500, por favor dense prisa!

Escuche un ensordecedor grito de la parte superior. estuve a punto de colgar pero la señorita del otro lado de la línea me dijo que no lo hiciera y que me fuera a esconder.

Subí corriendo las escaleras (fue un milagro no haberme caído) y vi a Kate afuera de su habitación sangrando en el costado derecho de su torso, y detrás de ella peleaban James y Victoria, en el suelo, el primero aun con los pantalones abajo.

Aguante la respiración y ayude a Kate llegar a la ventila donde siempre me escondía, mientras le preguntaba a la señorita que hacer, me dijo que ejerciera presión contra la herida.

Me costaba tener los ojos abiertos y estaba a punto de devolver el estómago pero no lo hice y me sentí orgullosa de eso.

-NO JAMES!, NO HAGAS ESO!- grito desesperada Victoria

-Mi amor, Las pequeñas putas que has criado te seguirán -dijo este con tono de psicópata

Abrí un poco las rejillas de modo que Kate no pudiera ver. Y alcance a observar como Victoria le escupió en la cara y James le enterró el cuchillo en el pecho, mientras a esta se le iba esa luz tan hermosa que siempre tuvo en sus grandes ojos azules, iguales a los de Kate.

Cerré rápido las rejillas y comencé a llorar silenciosamente en la oscuridad para que Kate no me escuchara.  
Tome a esta y la abrase fuerte al mismo tiempo que ejercía presión en la herida y le tapaba la boca para que no gritara

Tome el teléfono inalámbrico del suelo.

-ella ya no está- susurre a la señorita

-amor espera un poco, los patrulleros ya van y también una ambulancia.

Escuche pasos

-donde se encuentran mis queridas putas?, Donde, donde!

-shh -susurre a Kate que había comenzado a llorar y en ese momento se escucharon las sirenas de los patrulleros

-HIJAS DE PERRA! LLAMARON A LA POLICÍA?! - se comenzó a escuchar como tiraban las cosas y se rompía cristalería.

-DONDE MIERDA SE ESCONDIERON. SI SE SALEN AHORA NO LAS HARÉ SUFRIR MUCHO AL MATARLAS!

-ABRA LA PUERTA!- se escucharon golpes en la puerta de abajo

-mierda! Putitas si no vienen ahora ya lo verán. -dijo no tan alto como para que no lo escucharan

-TENGO A LAS ZORRAS! SIII NO SE LARGAN LAS MATARE!- grito de nuevo

La señorita de el teléfono me pregunto si nos tenia a lo cual negué

-SE LO ADVERTIMOS!- se escucho como la puerta principal se rompía.

Y escuchamos como tiraban a James junto a la ventila donde nos escondíamos

-con que allí estaban. Tranquilas volveré por ustedes- susurro puesto que nos vio.

Salimos y corrí a pedir ayuda a los paramédicos de las ambulancias para que fueran a por Kate.

La subieron a la ambulancia e iba a subir con ellos, pero me lo negaron. Ella me sonrió a través de la mascarilla de aire y articulo un 'gracias Bella, adiós, te amo'.

Me asuste mucho y le rogué a una de las oficiales de policía me llevara al hospital.

Y así lo hizo. Ya en el hospital me dijeron que mi Kate no había sobrevivido al viaje.

Y todo fue mi culpa si no me hubiera duchado ella aun estaría viva.

Lloré desconsoladamente su muerte y la de Victoria.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

-QUIEN DA MAS?- seguía diciendo el señor que vendía la colección de mini-autos de mi padre por 100 dólares. Decidí irme, en lugar de ver como las cosas que más amaba se iban a la basura.

-Señorita podemos retirarnos?

-Claro Isabella

-Gracias- habían pasado 3 meses desde la muerte de Victoria y Kate, y el arresto de James al cual lo condenaron, por: abuso sexual, venta y uso de estupefacientes, y asesinato en tercer y segundo grado, a mí me mandaron a un instituto especial para este tipo de casos.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

-Muy bien Isabella, lamentablemente no encontramos ningún pariente cercano a ti- suspire con pesadez, pero no les contaría de los Brandon.

-decidimos darte en adopción- estaba en la oficina de la señorita Weber, sentada frente a su escritorio de madera color caoba en una incómoda silla de metal y plástico.

- no hay problema señorita, es todo? Puedo retirarme por favor? -dije cortante.

-no, aun no, Bella...- respingue al escuchar el sobrenombre que había decidido, no volver a recordar y me levante- quieres hablar?

-Señorita Weber le pido de favor no me diga 'Bella', se lo agradecería, soy Isabella - evite si último comentario.

-tenemos que hablar Isabella

-disculpe, no quiero faltarle, pero no tengo nada que hablar, y en verdad estoy agotada, me gustaría descansar.

-Bien.- suspiro con rendición, mejor así- Isabella ve a descansar- Salí de su oficina, hacia las literas, en una habitación donde compartía cuarto con otras 20 chicas.

Al llegar escuche leves sollozos por todos lados, que se detuvieron en cuanto abrí la puerta para entrar. Ya era tarde todas deberían estar durmiendo. Fui a los baños a cambiar mis ropas por mi pijama, y lavarme antes de dormir.

Llegue a mi cama y me recosté cayendo en un profundo sueño fuera de la terrible realidad a mi alrededor...

* * *

Y pues no tenía nada que hacer... y decidí subir un capi y pues ya, ojala lo hayan disfrutado chicas! muchos besitos y ustedes decidiran si merezco RW.

_Blue fuera_


	4. Chapter 3: Mis ángeles?

**Mi historia no es… No es una historia, en la que todo es color de rosa. Es una historia dolorosa y lacerante, como la vida... o al menos así me han enseñado a sobrellevarla. Solo necesitas un buen cuerpo y ser amable para conseguir lo que quieres. Y bueno yo soy... Soy Bella Swan... Mejor conocida como 'ISA SEX LADY'**

La idea es mía, los personajes son de la fabulosa S.M. Yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**Cap 3: Mis ángeles?**

Pov Bella

Estaba despertando y sentí un cuerpo a mi lado, asustada, comencé a golpear aquel cuerpo. Tal vez era James que cumplió su promesa y ha venido a por mi.

-AUCH! - se quejo, que bien hacerle dañ.. Esperen fue una voz de chica?

Levante las sábanas lentamente y vi un remolino dorado, tras aquel remolino había una ángel, una angelita perfecta, tez blanca, ojos azules hermosos (incluso más lindos que los de Kate me atrevería a decir) y unos preciosos rizos dorados y enmarañados que enmarcaban una cara perfecta.

- Buenos días Bella, podrías dejar de golpearme? - pregunto una cantarina voz, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que seguía golpeándole.

-eres una ángel?

-me han llamado de muchas formas, pero es lo mejor que e escuchado. Gracias - sonrió, su sonrisa era la más hermosa que he visto jamás

-no eres una ángel?, Como sabes mi nombre?

-nop, no soy una ángel.. Y tu nombre. Salió en todos los diarios. Te reconocí por las fotografías.

-QUIEN ERES?! - le avente una almohada a la cara

-Agg! Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

-QUIEN ERES?! - la volví a golpea

-de verdad, eres tan agresiva siempre?

-QUIEN ERES?! - de nuevo

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien

-QUIEN ERES?!- soltó una carcajada

-lo siento... Soy Rosalie Hale

-un gusto Rosalie, bueno tú ya sabes mi nombre - dije encogiendo los hombros- solo podrías explicame una pequeña cosa?

-lo que sea...

-por que estabas en mi cama? -la mire con los ojos entrecerrados

-Hmm...-sus lindos zafiros reflejaban pánico- tenia frío...y había rayos, odio los rayos. Además... tú eras la única a parte de mi que no lloraba, y me dejarías dormir tranquila, y así fue, hasta que comenzaste a tener ataques agresividad- me miro indignada. Por alguna razón le tenía confianza a esa extraña chica. De la nada comencé a reír como hace años no lo hacía.

- no es gracioso- me aventó una almohada

-si lo es - reí y le regrese la almohada, si antes no podía para de reír ahora menos, de la almohada salió una especie de espuma plástica que se enredó en los rizos dorados de Rosalie.

-ay -(risa)- Rosalie -(risa)- te vez -(risa)- tan -(risa)- graciosa -(risa)

-te parezco graciosa? - entrecerró los ojos

-Mucho!

-te pareceré mas graciosa- comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

-No!, Rosalie, no!, para, ya! , Rosi, Rose!- se puso tensa y me soltó, mientras yo detenía mi ataque de risa, ella comenzó a llorar.

-Rose?- sollozo y me abrazo, le correspondí- dije algo que te molestara?

-no... Pero me llamaste Rose, hace 2 años que nadie me llama así...

-te molesta?...

-para nada... Mi hermano gemelo fue el último en llamarme de esa manera...

-el esta... Muerto?...

-No. Pero hace 2 años nos separaron, el está en otro orfanato, para hombres.- sollozo

-tranquila...

-sabes, la verdadera razón por la que dormí aquí es porque hoy es nuestro cumpleaños, lo extraño tanto...

-tranquila. Te gustaría ir a verlo? - me estaban llegando ideas...

-SI! Me encantaría...

-HEY! Pueden dejarme dormir? - una cabecita de pelos cortos y negros se asomo de la cama de arriba.

-Quien eres? - preguntamos Rose y yo al unísono, la pequeña criatura, que en verdad era pequeña. Se bajo de la cama de arriba.

- un gusto Alice Brandon.- me quede de una pieza al escuchar su apellido. No podía ser ella, mi prima... En un orfanato. Parece que Rose noto mi incomodidad por que me abrazo aun mas fuerte

-B..Bra... Brandon?- tartamudeé

-Sip!, Nos conocemos?-

-No. Eres de Biloxi, Mississippi- abrió los ojos como platos, no lo formule como una pregunta, sino como una afirmación.

-Si!, Como sabes?

-Alice... Brandon... -gruesas lágrimas nublaron mi vista

-dije algo que te molestara?- subió a mi cama la pequeña Alice

-No, que haces aquí donde están tus padres?

-no lo se y no... Lo se- sonrió con tristeza.

-Ss.. Soy Isabella... Swan...

-Swan? - se levanto como si hubiese accionado algún botón. En verdad era pequeña cabía perfectamente en el pequeño espacio de separación, que había entre la cama superior y la posterior

-si!

-ese, era el apellido de mi madre...-dijo para si - entonces tu.. Tu... ERES MI PRIMA! -grito y me abrazo, sacando el aire de mis pulmones, era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba

-ai..re...

-ALICE!- la rubia la regaño

-Opss!- me soltó

-donde están tus padres?

-no lo se... Solo se que me fueron a dejar a 'un lugar especial', así lo nombraron ellos, pero nos soy estúpida, era un centro psiquiátrico. -se encogió de hombros

-por qué?-pregunte acomodando los caireles de Rose

-prometen no reírse? - asentimos fervientemente- veo... cosas

-ves... gente muerta? - Rose hizo que un estremecimiento nos recorriera

-Qué?...no -

- entonces? - estaba confundida

-veo... pequeños pedazos... Del futuro- contuvimos las carcajadas.

- en serio?- preguntamos al unísono

- aja, por ejemplo...- puso los ojos como viendo al infinito- nos darán sopa de guisantes, para desayunar... - se estremeció.-y tu Rose que sucedió para que vinieras a parar aquí. - Rose parecía incomoda

-Bueno... Mi abuela Lilan murió hace 2 años, en un incendio, ella estaba al cuidado de Jasper y mío, nosotros estábamos en este pero mi abuela nos salvo. Jasper es 2 minutos mayor que yo -sonrió- el siempre se mofaba y aprovechaba de eso sobre todo al momento de mantenerme a salvo, Jaa estoy divagando, lo siento- nos sonrió con tristeza-

-no te preocupes, es lindo saber de ti - la abrazo Alice junto conmigo y yo asentí fervientemente.

-gracias chicas, en fin... En mi última familia, me porte mal...Mi padrastro me... -sus ojos se aguaron- me castigo... Abuso de mi -dijo cabizbaja- el me llamaba 'nena' cuando lo hacía, que ganas de tenerlo frente a mí para patearle las bolas hasta dejárselas azules -sonrió con malicia,- y mis vecinos los Newton escucharon mis gritos, por una vez doy gracias al cotilleo, y llamaron a la señorita Weber ella me recogió y... Eme aquí.-

- lo lamento - dijo Alice apenada

-no hay porque, todos siempre tenemos algo de curiosidad.

Sonó una campanilla que indicaba que era hora de asearse. Nos levantamos perezosamente de la cama y fuimos a los baúles de debajo de las literas a recoger nuestras ropas para dirigirnos al baño. Camine escoltada por Rosalie y Alice al baño. Ya en este cada una tomo sus cosas de baño y se dirigió hacia un cubículo, en donde estaban las duchas, separadas por paredes porcelanizadas color palo de rosa y cubiertas por cortinas degasatadas, azul claro.

Me desvestí dentro de la ducha y deje mi ropa en un montoncito, después tendría que lavarla.

Abrí mi shampoo favorito, de fresas.

Comencé dando suaves masajes a mi cabeza mientras disfrutaba el agua caliente en mi piel y el delicioso aroma de mi shampoo.

Talle mi cuerpo y comencé a enjuagarme

De pronto escuche un gemido. Venia de la ventila de la pared donde estaban los percheros.

* * *

Jumm, e estado actualizan muy rápido XD espero les agrade! y pues... quería dar las gracias a Aoko45 y a nesines por sus comentarios y por cierto aún faltan algunos capítulos para llegar a la trama inicial... Aún falta que aparezcan Jacob, Ed Emmett Jasper y pues... muchos más! (creo que les agradara), y Belly tendrá que pasar algunos problemillas. En fin nos leemos oh! casi lo olvido... un pequeño adelanto del próximo cap... (lo publicare en 3 días... O antes...)

-bueno, basta de tonterías!. -hablo conteniéndose la duende.- AHORA!, digan que hacían, en el maldito DUCTO DE VENTILACIÓN!

-nosotros seguimos a Masen, Hale y McCarty- se excuso Jacob señalando a sus acompañantes.

-y ustedes- exigí moviendo mi cabeza en dirección a Jasper, Emmett y... El otro, mierda no recuerdo su nombre... empezaba con E?, o con D?. Lo que sea

-Ejem... Nosotros...Amm... Venimos... A... A... A ROBAR JABON!, si eso! A robar jabón- se excuso Jasper

-que no tienen jabón?- pregunto Rose


	5. Chapter4:El maldito ducto de ventilación

**Mi historia no es… No es una historia, en la que todo es color de rosa. Es una historia dolorosa y lacerante, como la vida... o al menos así me han enseñado a sobrellevarla. Solo necesitas un buen cuerpo y ser amable para conseguir lo que quieres. Y bueno yo soy... Soy Bella Swan... Mejor conocida como 'ISA SEX LADY'**

La historia es mía, los personajes son de la fabulosa S.M. Yo solo juego con ellos

* * *

Cap 4: El maldito ducto de ventilacion

Pov Bella

De pronto escuche un gemido. Venia de la ventila de la pared donde estaban los percheros.

-Qué?- susurre

-cállate idiota- se escucho un susurro y un golpe amortiguado

-Quien está allí? - rápidamente me coloque mis ropas y amarre mi rebelde melena chocolate en una coleta a la mitad de la nuca

-haay...!- un quejido provenía de el mismo lugar, levante la cortina y vi que Alice estaba vestida con el mismo uniforme Gris que yo(solo que a ella le quedaba mejor), sobre un banquillo tratando de alcanzar el lavamanos mientras sostenía un pequeño cepillo de dientes lila.

-Ali?

-mmm hmm?- dijo ella mientras enjuagaba su boca y escupía

-me prestarías tu banquillo? - se limpio la boca.

-claro - dijo mientras depositaba la pequeña toalla que utilizo para limpiarse a un lado del lavamanos, me entrego el banquillo.

Lo coloque debajo de la ventila y comencé a jalar la redecilla hacia mí, estaba atorada.

-Rose me ayudas?

-Si- me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a tirar de mi

-Ali? - dijimos al unisonó Rose y yo

-allí voy!- nos jalo fuerte, para entonces el baño estaba vacío.

La ventila al fin cedió, y de ella salieron 3 chicos y todos caímos en el duro suelo de mármol excepto uno gigante que fue a dar contra la puerta

-no griten, por favor- dijo uno de ellos, levantándose de el suelo, era rubio y tenia lindos ojos azules, como los de Rosi

-como no van a gritar, con hermosuras como nosotros frente a ellas - dijo el gigante que se estrelló contra la puerta era enorme cabellos negros y rizados, se veía intimidante, pero su cara de niño travieso le quitaba cualquier rastro de maldad.

- Cierra la puta boca Emmett- dijo otro su pelo era cobrizo, y tenía una par de esmeraldas por ojos, pero se veían fríos, tenía tres perforaciones una justo sobre la ceja, la otra en el labio inferior y la ultima en el oído izquierdo, era pálido como la luna, y aparecía un maldito inadaptado por como vestía. Todo de negro y cadenas? ,Porque cadenas?, Que mierda es?, un perro?

-huyyy que carácter- susurro el musculoso

-AHAHAHAH! JAZZ! ERES TU?!- grito mi rubia amiga asustándonos a todos

-Rose?... ROSE!- la tomo por la cintura y la hizo revolotear por la habitación

-Si eres tu! - lo abrazo y comenzó a reír, Alice me abrazo a mí, los otros dos chicos se encogieron de hombros y se dieron un abrazo.

-chicas- dijo Rose- les presento a mi hermano Jasper

-holaaa!- canturreo Alice, esta pequeña tiene mucha energía - soy Alice Brandon- parece que la duende Alice se quedo prendada de los ojos de aquel chico.

-Un gusto señorita, soy Jasper Hale. Estos son mis amigos Edward Masen y Emmett McCarty- cada uno asintió al ser mencionado su nombre.

-Isabella Swan- asentí

- S-Swan?- dijo el tal Emmett con miedo reflejado en los ojos. Nunca había visto a alguien de su tamaño tener miedo de algo como yo.

-si

- tu... Eres... Isabella Swan?, la de... el caso James?- susurro lo ultimo

-desafortunadamente, tendré que decir si de nuevo.

- Emmett ya cierra es estúpida bocota.- dijo el emo - antes de que te metas en problemas.

-no importa...- respondí sonriendole

-claro que importa, Emm, normalmente es un lindo y gracioso oso, pero hay veces que se comporta como un auténtico imbécil. - concluyo Jasper.

- hay bueno YA! - se quejo Emmett

-PIDELE UNA DISCULPA A ISABELLA! - le grito Rose

-Qué?- dijeron el depresivo y Emmett al unísono, sorprendidos

-hermanita! Hace tanto que...- trato inútilmente Jasper de cambiar de tema

-Shh! Calla Jazz- y así lo hizo - y tú!, he dicho que te disculpes- le pico el pecho con su delgado dedo.

-has lo que te pide Emmett, no quieres provocarla - le sugirió Jasper

-no- respondió el gigante le sonrió a Rose

-no? - respondió indignada

-no

-he dicho que lo HAGAS!

- y quien me va a obligar? Tu? - soltó una sarcástica carcajada retándole, Ho-ho esto está mal, muy, muy mal!

-sí, de hecho. Tienes exactamente treinta segundos para ofrecerle una disculpa creíble a MI amiga.- Acentuó la palabra 'mi'

-Muñeca, hagamos un trato.

- veintiséis, veinticinco.

-sigues con eso, Nena?- mierda él, la llamo nena... Estúpido estúpido estúpido

- como me llamaste?

-nena?- dudo Emmett, es hombre muerto, Rose tenía llamas en los ojos.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, si hubiera parpadeado, me hubiera perdido el espectáculo.

Rose le pateó las bolas tan rápido, estoy segura de haber oído romperse algo haya abajo . Jasper y el emo (del cual no recuerdo el nombre) se acuclillaron a la altura de Emmett, que ahora estaba en el suelo tratando de aminorar el dolor de sus partes nobles

- te lo dije- sonrió Jasper, Emmett le enseño el dedo corazón

-entonces, lo harás?- Le dijo Rose amenazadoramente

-hacer qué? -dijo Emmett levantándose del suelo con la ayuda de Jasper y el deprimido

-Dhuu! Disculparte con Isabella!

-aaa eso...- fingio pensarlo un poco, Rose ya se estaba preparando para dejarlo sin descendencia, y Emmett se colocó detrás de Jasper - si, lo siento Isa -dijo cabizbajo, sonreí ante el nuevo sobre nombre

-no hay problema

-Rosi... - dijo Jasper- te tengo una sorpresa- los ojos de este brillaron con devoción. - tengo algo para ti, -escudriño entre sus ropas y de su bolsillo trasero saco una muñequita de porcelana igual a Rosalie pero con un pequeño tutu rosa un payasito* blanco y unas zapatillas de ballet a juego y el cabello que parecía real (tal vez lo fuera) recogido en un moño. Los ojos de Rose se aguaron

-la.. La salvaste?... Creí que la odiabas... -susurro Rose

-si, antes de que cayera aquel peldaño, la tome.- le sonrió a Rosalie- Y aun la odio, ella tiene mas atención que yo- dijo haciendo un puchero,- pero tu la amas. Feliz cumpleaños RosiRose- Rosalie repartió besos por toda su cara

-eso no es cierto. - le dijo Rosalie,Emmett tenía cara de querer asesinar a alguien. Y Alice lloraba de felicidad, con una sonrisa en los labios. Mientras que el depresivo no dejaba de bufar.- te amo Jazy -acaricio Rose a su muñeca y Jasper bufo- y a ti también Jazy- acarició la mejilla de su gemelo, y el sonrió triunfal-por que la traes?

-hamm... No se... Huele a ti y quería tener algo que se pareciera a ti conmigo. - se escucho un leve coro de 'owww'

-Tengo una duda. - susurro Ali

-que sucede?- pregunto Jasper

- Que hacían en la ventilación?- cambio drásticamente de tema, Alice, los tres se pusieron pálidos

-cierto que hacían allí?- Pregunte

-Amm... Sencillo... Nosotros... Nosotros... Emmett?-dijo Jasper, las tres volvimos nuestras miradas hacia Emmett que parecía un gatito asustado

-amm yo... Yo... EDWARD! - y volteamos hacia el emo.

-Nos... Este... Nosotros... Nos... -miro sus botines*.

-Masen? McCarty? Hale?-se escucho una voz por la ventilación un... Su voz? No, no es el!, y salieron 3 chicos más de la ventilación cayendo al suelo. De donde cojones están saliendo tantos chicos!

-Black- dijo el depresivo

-King- dijo Emmett.

-Biers- dijo Jasper.

-Jake?- dije yo.

-Roice?- dijo Rose.

-Raylie?- dijo Alice.

* * *

Lo se! es muy poquito para tantos días... pero en mi defensa no pondré de excusa que la escuela y que bla bla bla. Es que hubp un problemilla con mi lap... (no habían pagado el inter) XD en fin .como este capitulo es una total y ridícula cosa subiré otro esperen que ya no tardo! los quiero mucho y gracias por seguir el fic!

Si el nombre de el capi esta horrible pero no se me ocurrió nada mas '

_blue fuera!_


	6. Chapter 5: Extraños no tan Extraños

**Mi historia no es… No es una historia, en la que todo es color de rosa. Es una historia dolorosa y lacerante, como la vida... o al menos así me han enseñado a sobrellevarla. Solo necesitas un buen cuerpo y ser amable para conseguir lo que quieres. Y bueno yo soy... Soy Bella Swan... Mejor conocida como 'ISA SEX LADY'**

La historia es mía, los personajes son de la fabulosa S.M. Yo solo juego con ellos

* * *

Cap 5 Extraños no tan extraños

-Black- dijo el depresivo

-King- dijo Emmett.

-Biers- dijo Jasper.

-Jake?- dije yo.

-Roice?- dijo Rose.

-Raylie?- dijo Alice.

-Bella?- SI! ES JAKE!

-Rosi?- dijo un chico alto, de cabellos caoba, pálido y de ojos azules

-Ali?-dijo otro un poco más bajo también castaño, pálido pero de ojos caoba.

-BELLA!, que gusto verte, pero que cojones haces aquí?, la bruja roja te vino a dejar aquí?, que Kate no dijo nada?. Pero que mierda tengo en la cabeza!, dejarte sola con esas!, Y James no te hizo nada? te lastimo?, juro que voy a matar a ese maldito bastardo si lo hizo siempre le odie sabias.- lo dijo todo de golpe sin dejarme explicarle. Y los ojos se me aguaron al recordar a Kate y a Viki.

-no sé, no, no, si y no- respondí a sus preguntas. El me sonrió

-hey Bella!, que ha pasado?-

-no me digas 'Bella' creo que... Estuviste fuera de la ciudad los últimos 3 meses, no es así? -dije y Jake abrió sus ojos como platos.

- sí, los últimos 6 meses Billy y yo estuvimos en Londres, regresamos hace 3 días, venimos a entregar unas donaciones al orfanato de hombres, justo al lado de este. Como lo sabes?

-intuición, en tu ausencia han sucedido muchas cosas. Viki y Kate...

-hey, hey, hey!, Desde cuando es 'Viki'?- dijo con repudio

-JACOB! Déjame terminar!

-sí, lo siento...

-Bueno Victoria y Kate... Fallecieron. James las mato y... Violó, Victoria trato de salvarnos, pero James la apuñaló, al igual que a Kate y no sobrevivieron. Ahora está encarcelado, y nadie me vino a botar aquí, yo llegue por mi cuenta. Me trajo la señorita Weber.

-LO VEZ!, Tengo mierda en la cabeza!- grito exesperado mientras golpeaba la pared donde estaban las ventilas por las que salieron.

-YA BASTA!, Déjalo! - me pareció escuchar que mascullaba algo como 'definitivamente voy a matar a ese imbécil'

Al parecer todos estaban enfrascados en su propia conversación, puesto que al terminar la propia empezaron las presentaciones

-chicas... Les quiero presentar a... Roice- señalo al moreno Rosalie

-Y yo les presento a Raylie.- Ali señalo al otro.

-El es Jake mi mejor amigo

-un placer, soy Isabella, ellos son Emmett, Jasper y...amm... - no recordaba su nombre, maldito depresivo con nombre difícil.

-Edward - dijo el aludido

-si... Edward. - le reste importancia

-Sí que los conocemos...- dijo el tal Roice con tono de burla en su voz

-demasiado para mi gusto... - le reto Emmett con la mirada

-Tienes problemas con Roice, McCarty? - le reto Raylie, que aunque mucho más bajo que Emmett sonaba intimidante

-he he he, Nada de peleas en el baño de chicas, - eso sonó raro pero logre detenerlos- o tendrán que largarse todos los chicos de aquí

-sigues igual de amable Be...- comenzó a decir Jacob

-Isabella.- lo corte

- hojj Sigues tan amable como siempre mi dulce Isabella. - dijo con burla

-y tu igual de estúpido, mi añorado Jacob.- sonrió

-bueno, basta de tonterías!. -hablo conteniéndose mi duende favorito.- AHORA!, digan que hacían, en el maldito DUCTO DE VENTILACION!

-nosotros seguimos a Masen, Hale y McCarty- se excuso Jacob señalando a sus acompañantes.

-y ustedes- exigí moviendo mi cabeza en dirección a Jasper, Emmett y... El otro, mierda no recuerdo su nombre... Empezaba con E? O con D?. Lo que sea..

-Ejem... Nosotros...Amm... Venimos... A... A... A ROBAR JABON!, si eso! A robar jabón- se excuso Jasper

-que no tienen jabón?- pregunto Rose

-Si, pero el jabón del orfanato es horrible así que... Venimos a robar jabón - sonrió Emmett

-eso es estúpido

-también venimos por... por... por pasta dental!- grito el tal.. El tal... Como se llame!

Sabíamos que mentían pero lo dejamos pasar.

- O.. Ok - dijo débilmente Alice.

-tomen el jabón y pasta dental que gusten y largo - dije sosteniendo el puente de mi nariz con mi dedo índice y el dedo gordo, trate de abrir la puerta pero estaba atascada.- algo de ayuda? - pregunte y todos trataron de abrirla al mismo tiempo pero la maldita puerta no abrió.

-He Eddie, ella se sostiene la nariz como tu- Emmett le dio un codazo nada disimulado al emo

-SENORITAS HALE, BRANDON Y SWAN!, ABRAN LA PUERTA AHORA!- grito la señorita Hatzon, una de las prefectas de el orfanato, desde el otro lado de la puerta

-piensen, piensen- susurro Emmett

Rose chasqueo los dedos-ESTAMOS ENCERRADAS, NO PODEMOS!- grito

-chicos! Ya tienen que irse- les susurre empujándolos a todos hacia la ventilla, podrán imaginarse que efecto cause. Ninguno.

Todos estaban en shock excepto Alice, Rosalie y yo.

-IRE A BUSCAR AL CONSERJE! - respondió la preefecta y se escucho como el eco de sus tacos al alejarse

-váyanse! -les susurro Alice imitándome,

-Mierda, largo! - Rosalie

Trataron de alcanzar la ventila pero no llegaban, así que el depresivo trato de subir a Emmett a sus hombros y termino aplastado por este. Jake y sus amigos no se veían muy dispuestos a irse

Así siguieron por unos 15 minutos

Empezó el forcejeo de la manija, que se movía como en las películas de terror: donde el protagonista olvida si cerró con seguro

-Mierda- murmure- vengan!- Empuje a todos los chicos hasta que conseguí meter a 2 por cubículo, así, si a la señorita Hatzon se le ocurría revisar los cubiculos no todos estarían en problemas puesto que solo encontraría a aquellos chicos con mala suerte.

Metí a Jasper y Raylie juntos, después a Emmett y a Roice, y por último a Jake y el deprimido. Todos entraron a regañadientes con su compañero.

-Rose, Isa, la señorita Hatzon puede abrir en cualquier instante, entren en los cubículos y abran las regaderas, tendrán que salir en batas para no ser descubiertas inventaremos que nos bañábamos y no escuchamos el timbre para el desayuno.- finalizo Alice tan rápido que me costó trabajo entenderle.

-Ok!

-de acuerdo.

Me metí al primer cubículo que vi junto con los 2 chicos, di media vuelta para abrir la regadera, y vi a con quienes me había tocado escoger, porque Dios?.

-a un lado!- les exigí. Mientras entraba entre estos y sus miradas asesinas, para abrir la regadera

-Que haces?- detuvo mi mano otra mano.

-Dhu! Que no ves? Abrir esta maldita manija! - respondí sarcástica y con la otra mano abrí el agua, que salio fría.

-I-ISA-ISABELLA! QUE MIERD- MIERDA LE P-P-PASA!- grito el sin nombre, empapado por el agua de la regadera

-Ca-callate quieres s... s... ser des-cu-bierto? - le respondí a este.

-N..No.- respondió, pronto el agua comenzó a calentarse y dejamos de tiritar comencé a quitarme la polera pero dos pares de manos me detuvieron, creo que terminare odiando que me toquen.

-Que putas haces?!- Preguntaron bajito pero molestos y al mismo tiempo.

-Dhuu desvestirme?-

-No - dijo el dark

-ustedes no pueden decirme que puedo hacer y que no.

-sí, sí podemos, si es que estamos los 3 encerrados en un lugar pequeño - dijo Jake cerrando los ojos- Siempre fuiste torpe pero nunca pensé que fueras exhibicionista.

-Por vez primera estoy de acuerdo con Jacob

-son estúpidos, Jake, tenemos que desnudarnos.

-hmm de acuerdo... Pero no sería muy raro vernos desnudos? Digo no quiero dejar mal parado a Masen

-imbécil, imbécil, imbécil.- azote mi cabeza ligeramente contra la pared palo de rosa.- no existe un 'NOS' - el emo se rió, nunca había escuchado risa tan linda (Ok borren eso)

-qué? - pregunto confundido Jake

-Jaa Black, cuando dice 'nos' habla de ella y las chicas o me equivoco? - pregunto

-estas en lo correcto emo.

-emo?

-JAA! TE DIJO EMO! - se burló Jake

-Sí, es lo que eres no?, No te juzgo, pero en serio, cadenas? -

-No soy un emo... Soy Darketo

-y la diferencia es...?

-los 'emo' se cortan y martirian a sí mismos, pensando que no son suficiente para la sociedad, mientras que a mí me gusta vestirme así- señalo su atuendo- y soy demasiado para la sociedad

Suspiré -de acuerdo señorito 'soy-un-puto-darketo-arrogante-que-no-vale-una-mierda', ahora den media vuelta, y si voltean les saco los ojos, Esta claro, no? - asintieron y se dieron media vuelta comencé a sacarme la ropa pero acomodándola como si la fuera a utilizar, quedando en ropas íntimas, me puse mi bata de baño - listo, ya pueden volverse.

Ambos abrieron sus bocas como los estúpidos que son.

-wow! -susurro el inadaptado y Jacob dijo algo como 'estas muy bien' junto con un silbido, pero los ignore.

-sí, sí, soy sexy, lo sé, ahora dejen de mirarme y no hablen.

Esperamos unos 6 minutos mas y el forcejeo de la puerta se detuvo, dando paso a una preocupada señorita Hatzon junto con tres oxigenadas muy molestas

-chicas? - la prefecta

-ya vamos-

-esa es mi entrada, hablan y juro que su hombría se irá al caño- susurre, asintieron, salí con cuidado de no levantar mucho la vieja cortina.

-Señorita Swan, se encuentra bien?

-sí, y el conserje? - la entrada de Rose

-acaba de retirarse después de abrir la puerta - Rosalie hizo su aparición

-Señorita Hale que bien que se nos une

-Gracias Señorita Hatzon, al fin ha logrado abrir la puerta. Qué bien!

-si -Salió Alice -Señorita Brandon - asintió la prefecta y Ali la siguió - bien, cámbiense y las esperaremos en el comedor no tarden.

-sabemos que hacían. Cuiden sus estúpidas espaldas. - susurraron las oxigenadas

-Señoritas Denaly y Señorita Stanley, me acompañan?

-por supuesto Señorita Hatzon - dijeron las 3 al unísono, en cuanto salieron hubo un suspiro grupal

-chicos salgan! - grito Alice y estos hicieron lo que les pidió

- y ahora como nos vamos?

-hmm... - había batas de nuestras compañeras de baño y accesorios... Me estaban llegando ideas...

-quieren salir de verdad de aquí?

-si- respondieron.

* * *

Hola! pues aquí esta el otro capi que prometí guapas/os espero les guste. Oh! y subiré algo extraño y locochon es un mini fic llamado _**'locura de una noche... o varias'**_ se me ocurrió cuando me bañaba y mi hermano me grito_ 'loca, rara, excéntrica y obsesionada con los vampiros, unicornios, zombies y hombres lobo. Date prisa quiero agua caliente!'_

Y pues tal vez suba el prologo y el primer capi mañana... Muchos tenquius por leerme. Ustedes decidirán si es que merezco un RW.

adiosito!

_blue fuera_


	7. Chapter 6: Que chicas tan feas!

**Mi historia no es… No es una historia, en la que todo es color de rosa. Es una historia dolorosa y lacerante, como la vida... o al menos así me han enseñado a sobrellevarla. Solo necesitas un buen cuerpo y ser amable para conseguir lo que quieres. Y bueno yo soy... Soy Bella Swan... Mejor conocida como 'ISA SEX LADY'**

La historia es mía, los personajes sonde la fabulosa S.M. Yo solo juego con ellos

* * *

Cap 6 Que chicas tan feas!

Pov Bella

- y ahora como nos vamos?

-hmm... - había batas de nuestras compañeras de baño y accesorios... Me estaban llegando ideas...

-quieren salir de verdad de aquí?

-si- respondieron.

- Chicas, vengan...- se acercaron- saben lo que estoy pensando no?-susurre moviendo mis cejas sugestivamente, estábamos encorvadas mientras veíamos a los chicos a nuestras espaldas.

-Oh si! - dijeron al unísono

-HEY CHICOOS...!

^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^

- esto es incómodo Isa - se quejo Emmett removiéndose un poco el busto falso

-Cállate! O es que quieres que nos oigan

-no...

-bien, ven, pon esta pañoleta alrededor de tu cabeza

- estás loca?! - miro la prenda con asco mientras la sostenía con su pulgar y su dedo índice alejándola de su cuerpo.

-Qué?, con que no quieres ponértela, Perderás tu hombría por una pañoleta!?

-de verdad estas demente si crees que me pondré eso mujer. - sonrió con suficiencia

-¿eso crees? ¡Te mostrare cuán demente estoy!- le salte a la espalda y le puse la pañoleta en la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos

-ISABELLA, ¡BAJATE! HAS PERDIDO LA RAZÓN! - gritaba y corría en círculos conmigo colgando de su cuello y aferrándome con todas mis fuerzas a su espalda

-No Emmett, No perdí la razón, ¡PERDÍ LA PACIENCIA!- Emmett resbaló con un jabón que había en el suelo, ¡ a quien coño se le ocurre dejar un maldito jabón en medio del maldito baño!. Aaa cierto, a mi cuando se lo avente a la cara a los chicos cuando dijeron que mi plan era estúpido.

Emmett calló sobre mí con sus ochenta y tantos kilos

-quítate de encima mastodonte - dije con voz contenida, el gorila sobre mi me quitaba el aire. Hizo lo que le ordene y se quito la prenda de la cabeza.

Estaba lista para saltarle de nuevo a la cabeza

-NO!, Espera, NO ES POR PERDER MI HOMBRÍA-dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía- ... Es que... NO COMBINA CON MIS OJOS!

- qué rayos...? - explote en carcajadas y caí de nuevo al suelo

- hey! Que sucede aquí? - pregunto Alice que llegaba con cuatro feas chicas tras de ella, y junto a estas estaba Rose. Mis carcajadas aumentaron al ver que estaban maquillados - y... que les paso?

Logre controlarme para explicar que sucedió, pero Emm se me adelanto -Alice, tu me entenderás hermana y compañera de la moda... Esta...-me señalo y le vi feo. El muy cobarde se escondió detrás de la duende - Esta linda señorita no conocedora de la moda.. ME QUIERE PONER ESTO! - puso la pañoleta frente la cara de Alice y esta soltó un grito ahogado

-Isa? Eso es cierto? - me reprendio la enana

- Y qué?, solo es ropa

-SOLO ROPA! - gritaron Ella y Emmett. Estos dos se entenderán muy bien

-Agg ya cállense!, Alice cambia Emmett, Isa ven conmigo, chicas feas quédense quietas y en silencio. - dijo Rose

Mientras Alice le entregaba una peluca a cada uno de los chicos... No sé porque sospecho que siempre está lista para cualquier emergencia.

-Hey!- se quejo Jacob- No soy una chica fea, soy una sexy morena de fuego - comenzó Jacob haciendo poses con las manos.

-Iugh- se burlaron los demás chicos e hicieron muecas

-Si Jacob, si, eres sexy... - dije moviendo mi mano indiferente

- No, desde ahora no soy Jacob. Ahora seré Jacoba- trate de contener la risa, extrañaba a mi mejor amigo.

-Eres un tonto...

-hey hey hey, soy tonta, no tonto

-de verdad extrañaba tus idioteces- le abrase

-AWW! También te amo Isa!

- ¡Ya dejen sus estupideces y hagan lo que les ordene! - grito Rose

-Ya pelos de elote! , no te enojes, se te marcarán las lineas de expresión, respira y relájate- dijo Emmett y Jacob empezó a inhalar y exhalar. Mientras Rosalie les miraba con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

-Dijo pelos de elote, no chucho- se burló Alice

-Ignora a los duendes, no sirven de nada, y son raros- repetía una y otra vez Jake

- Ustedes si que son raras- se burlaron Raylie y Roice

- al menos tienen nombres lindos- dijo el emo, donde se había metido todo este tiempo.

- Donde has estado emo?

-JAA TE DIJO EMO!- repitieron todos las palabras de Jake.

-Isabella... No le grito por que es 'una dama'- hizo comillas en el aire- pero, puede reservarse algunas cosas?

- no, no puedo adorador de la luna. - el me gruñó! ME GRUÑO! -Calla chucho- le pegue con un papel sanitario

-EL CHUCHO AQUÍ SOY YO! - grito Jacob.

Levante los hombros levemente - entonces, calla chucho emo- le volví a arrojar otro papel

-Isabella...

- y quítate la joyería de la cara... Eso no se permite en nuestro orfanato.

-Nunca me... Auch auch auch- le tome de los cabellos y lo arrastre hasta el banquillo de Alice, que estaba detrás de una pared que separaba el hala donde estábamos de los casilleros. Le obligue a sentarse.

- no querrán ver esto chicos. Ella golpea duro. Es mejor que se queden aquí - escuche a Rosalie

-ella tiene razón...- Emmett tenía voz de maniaco

- N-no, no podemos a abandonar a .. Nuestro... Como le dijiste antes isa...? - concluyo Jasper

-hamm adorador de la luna?

-sí, eso

-no quieres hacer esto Jazz... - dijo Rosalie poniendo una delicada mano en el hombro de su gemelo

-Isabella, no dejare que hagas lo que quieras conmigo-me miro con burla el ojiverde

- a no?- le salte encima y lo derribe como había hecho antes con Emmett

Pronto se escucharon los gritos de mi víctima al ser arrancados sus pearcings.

-también traes maquillaje? Ho... Eres gay... Lo siento, no quiero insultar tus preferencias sexuales, pero aquí no se permite traer maquillaje, a lo mucho un poco de máscara para pestañas y brillo labial. - comencé a despintarle con toallitas húmedas.

-Isa... No soy Gay y duele

-claro que no. Cállate emo gay- tenía demasiado maquillaje. Talle cada vez más fuerte la toallita contra su cara y empezó a gritar

- EDWARD! NOOO! - grito Emmett- comandante Jasper... Emos perdido a nuestro Emo.- sorbió con la nariz

Salí de detrás de la pared - Ya no sean exagerados... Aquí está su Emo - les avente a el Dark que sangraba, lo quería lo más lejos posible o podría desmayarme... O vomitar, O las dos. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero se veía atractivo sin maquillaje y sin pearcings - y por cierto que hacías allá atrás? -  
señale los baños

-buscando como largarme sin ensuciar mi reputación- dijo mientras se sobaba el labio

-cual reputación?, a los 5 años te metiste en el baño de maestras por accidente, a los 7 caíste bajo el trasero de la directora, a los 10 mojaste la cama, y no precisamente de pipí. Y por último, ahora a los 13. Por primera vez espías a las chicas mientras se bañan, te atrapan y te confunden con un gay. - Emmett se tapó la boca en cuanto dijo lo último.

-así que venían a robar jabón he?- Rosalie tenía un cinturón en la mano derecha y lo azotaba levemente contra la izquierda… Un momento de donde saco un cinturón? De donde puedo sacar uno?

-Estúpidos niños morbosos- Alice se veía atemorizante, ella llevaba una cable que se veía recién arrancado lo apretaba tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Detrás de mi había jabón en barra y una calceta, los tome e hice el mismo gesto de Rosalie

-Ch-Chicas re... Recuerden que no- nosotros solo se.. Seguimos le-les seguimos - Jacob parecía tartamudo

-Si, pero esos imbéciles - señale a Jasper y sus acompañantes- estaban espiando.

-p-pero no vimos a casi nadie... Solo a ustedes... Y bueno.. No había mucho que ver...- señalo Emmett.

-Calla idiota! Nos estas poniendo en una situación peor-le pego Jasper a Emmett en la cabeza-

-Jasper- Rose sonaba aterradora

-Ro...Rosi, Rose

-Jasper... - Rosalie le tomo de los cabellos como minutos antes había hecho yo con el emo y lo llevo detrás de la misma pared donde despinte al dark

-Rosalie que haras con eso... NO ROSE! NO! AUCH AUCH AUCH! HAAA NO ROSALIE, ROSI! TE LO SUPLICO! NO!, DUELE! AUCH AUCH! ROSE. NO EN LA CARA NO! ROSALIE! - solo se escuchaban gritos y el sonido de el cinturón contra la piel de Jasper

Alice azotó el cable contra un lavamanos.

-Yo quiero al emo. - Alice se veía furiosa

-Ali... No por favor sea razonable, ellos me arrastraron aquí contra me voluntad. Isabella acaba de golpearme me duele... Por favor...- Alice seguía a el emo gay contra una pared tal y como lo hace un león con su presa. Al estar cerca Alice lo acorralo entre sus brazos y susurro: No me importa.

Ella empezó a golpearle con el cable, era horrible pero también era imposible de quitarle la vista. Era como ver un ángel castigar a un perro mugroso

- Humm creo que tengo que correr, no Isa?- pregunto Emmett

-Si, corre -

^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^

- Repítanlo otra vez- Rose seguía molesta pero ya había controlado su ataque de furia.

-Si, Rosalie.- dijeron los tres idiotas que estaban de rodillas en el suelo.

- prometemos nunca volver a espiar en el baño de chicas. Si no, las grandiosas, sexis, y estupendas: Rosalie, Alice e Isabella se encargaran de nuestros patéticos traseros y nos patearán hasta dejarnos en la inconsciencia y después echarán nuestros cuerpos al río como la basura que somos.- suspiraron- Debemos estar agradecidos con las bondadosas dulces y amables: Rose, Ali e Isa. Por no matarnos. Debemos besar el suelo por donde caminan e idolatrarles como si de nuestras diosas se tratase -

Emmett se levanto- Nosotros no haremos nada de eso, defenderemos nuestra hombría seremos valientes no nos doblegaremos ante nadie! Y mucho menos ante mujeres! - se rebeló el fortachon, mientras los demás chicos le miraban con curiosos

-Silencio Emmett

-Si, Isa- se volvió a arrodillar

Aplaudimos débilmente ante el discurso de disculpa que les hicimos para nosotras.

-chicas creo que sera mejor que salgamos- podrían sospechar dijo Roice.

-tienes razón ya tardamos demasiado. Basuras levántense y vengan. Saldremos.-  
Dijo Rosalie. Se levantaron cabizbajos y nos siguieron fuera del baño.

-De acuerdo ahora actúen como chicas. - susurre , Ángela una amiga muy querida y muy timida se acercaba

-he?

-Hola Isabella...quiénes son tus amigas?

-Hola Áng, Ellas son Rosalie, Alice... Y... Hamm Jasperina, e e e Emmelia, Jacoba, ella amm...Roicena, ham emm Raylin y... y...

- bueno un gusto, disculpen, tengo que ir a donde mama- Ángela era hija de la señorita Weber

-S-si...- Cuando Ángela estuvo lejos los chicos me reclamaron por los feos nombres

-Hey! Emmelia?

-Jasperina?

-Roicena?

-Raylin... Es lindo. - me sonrió

-Si! Jacoba también es hermoso!

-porque a mí no me... Nombraste...?- pregunto el gay

-por una simple y sencilla razón. No recuerdo tu nombre.- sonreí

-EDWARD! E-D-W-A-R-D - deletreo el pelicobriso

-NO ME GRITES! hamm... No tienes un segundo nombre de casualidad?

-Si... Anthony.

-hamm entonces serás Anthonelya.

-Paff no encontraste algo mejor?

-No, calla Antonelya

Todos los chicos soltaban risitas ahogadas.

-bueno... Desde ese punto de vista Jasperina no suena tan mal.- Anthonelya gruñó y le pegue en la cabeza

-Vamos tranquilos... No podrán salir durante almuerzo. Saldremos a tomar aire al jardín antes de clases y ahí empezara todo.- Alice estaba ansiosa

-Que empiece la operación... Sacar a las chicas feas del orfelinato sin ser descubiertas.- dijo Rose- Tunn Tunn Tuuuuunnnn

-HEY!... - chicos quejumbrosos

* * *

Chicas/os perdón por tardarme tanto en subir el capi, pero es que la maldita inspiración se me iba! me esforcé mucho en este capi. espero les guste! Gracias por seguir el fic. Y sobre '**Locura de una noche... o varias' **me sucede lo mismo. No hay inspiración! Si alguna/o tuviera una idea de como seguir **'El Burdel'** o como iniciar **'Locura de una noche... o varias'** le agradecería que me la pase. Claro que diré que esa parte de la historia es de quien me dé la idea!

En fin, Nos leemos guapas/os

_Blue fuera_


End file.
